Storage and shipment of boats in sizes ranging from eighteen feet to about thirty-two feet more or less, is most often effected by placing the boat in a cradle which is suitable for either use, such cradle usually being of wood and of heavy construction.
This results in several problems, not the least of which is handling of the cradle itself, when the boat is not in place thereon, both to move it into and out of storage location, but further interfering with bottom painting or repair because of the structural parts of such cradle units which are often quite heavy and thus require lift equipment for that purpose.
While there have been proposed various kinds of stands of one kind or another though we are not aware of any prior patented devices for boat storage, it is highly desirable to provide for boat shipping and storage, using the same basic elements if possible with a simple adjustable arrangement for flexible, safe use and handling of any means which are availed of for the purposes outlined hereinbefore. Relative light weight of parts for such a purpose is also obviously desirable and compactness of any means for use in both storage and shipping is a prime consideration.